Never Forget
by A Rose for a Rose
Summary: This is just a one shot I made about hinata and itachi warning Character deathread and review


Disclaimer- I do not own naruto

Never Forget

**Never Forget My Angel Of Light**

_NO! His scream echoed throughout the bloody battlefield. His sudden outburst grabbed the attention of all the ninja's present, both missing and anbu. Both side's looking in disbelief_

**As I Journey To The Endless Night**

_nobody would have guest it would end this way, especially him! In the end the battle was won but he lost the keeper of his heart. She loved him regardless of his beliefs. He never realized how much he truly needed her as both a wife and a mother to there child._

**Not Knowing What Await's Me**

_crystal clear tear's fell from his crimson eye's that slowly began to soften. she looked at the father of her child and with the last of her strength she forced a loving smile. Without hesitation she gently put her hand on to the cheek of the man she had loved so dearly. "NO NOT HER PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD" itachi whimpered like a six year old child that lost it's way. During the two short year's of there relationship they had together time seemed to pass only to quickly for the two teenager's who where madly in love_

**I Kissed Your Crimson Lip's Goodbye, In Hope That You Would Stay**

_she gently kissed the soft tender lip's of the man who saved her from the fear of dyeing in solitude. She didn't pretend to love him nor did she lie about the good time's they had together before then sasuke was the only one to bring a smile to his lip's, until he met her the angel of his day the woman that kept him going...hinata_

**But I Can Only Prey**

"_goodbye itachi, my love" she whispered ever so softly into the ear of the man she most deeply cared for. "NO, NO! HINATA STAY WITH ME PLEASE DON"T LEAVE" his weep echoed through the field in which they has come to so many night's before, just to watch the sun peek over the hill's which hinata loved so dearly.""this is the place they both set eyes on one another, he would come hear to think but she would come hear to enjoy what was left of her short happy life. "I will forever and always's keep your face near my heart._

**So You Will Never Leave**

_Itachi gently pulled out a pendent and carefully opened it, it was a picture of her his soul mate, the mother of his child and his one true friend. His facial expression said it all, he was scared confused and most of all he was hurt, not physically but mentally._

**Yet If You Should Forget Me For A While**

_a young child about the age of four ran sheepishly out of the bushes. She resembled her mother in almost every way, except her dark mysterious eye's and dark raven hair. "Father" she whispered s she quickly ran and jumped into her father's arm's for a protective embrace. "Where is mother?" she questioned after many years. "She had to leave for a little while" the older uchiha answered. How long will she be away? Serenity asked. "For many day's" he felt his eye's tear up. He had vowed to himself that the would not cry for her absence anymore. Itachi gently brushed his finger's through her fine raven hair, from there she fell in to a short but peaceful slumber. _

**And After Word's Remember**

_as he sat on a bench in the garden that he, hinata and serenity planted many year's ago, he closed his eyes to enjoy the sweet scent of lavender that filled the air. Not wanting to awake from this brief remembrance of his previous partner that he longed to see. "Silly 'tachi didn't I tell yo not to grieve on the mistake's of yesterday and enjoy what today has to offer"? A sweet familiar voice echoed through out the beautiful scenery. 'Hinata' he gasped when he opened his eye's to she the woman that he had most easily given his heart to. _

**Do Not Grieve**

"_It's all my fault that you died why couldn't they just take me instead?" he questioned. " Do not grieve, I am sure you will find someone that will make you and serenity very happy" she swayed in a reassuring tone. Hinata softly kissed itachi's cheek and disappearing into the cool dense night that he had longed to share it with his companion. The night reminded him so much of Hinata...his hinata_

**For I Love You Please, Don't Leave**

"_Wait please don't leave" itachi whispered before slowly turning his attention to the full moonhe had never realized how beautiful it truly was untilhe had met her. 'I love you Itachi' her voice echoed in the hopes of never being forgotten. With a strong gust of wind the blossom's from the cherry tree danced beautifully around the evening moon. "I will never forget" _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Thank you for reading please read and review. **


End file.
